


The man he Should have been

by Red_And_Nappy



Series: One Piece one shots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (I can't tag to save my life), Ace equals ball of angst, Feels, My soul has died and I apologize, Sabo's sunshine reincarnated, nappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_And_Nappy/pseuds/Red_And_Nappy
Summary: Ace find himself in a long forgotten dream.





	The man he Should have been

Ace knew before his eyes even opened where he was.

The familiar soft grass under his palms, bits of small stone biting into the calloused flesh. Wind carrying salty sea spray from the sea below that rose to meet the bottom of the cliff in a never ending cycle of vicious hugs.

He was scared to open his eyes, he hadn't had this dream in years.

with a shaky breath he opened his eyes.

Silver met sky blue eyes filled with a barely forgotten warmth.

Sabo sat beside him a beacon of sunshine and laughter that only made his heart ache as if someone was stomping on it. Ace swallowed thickly his eyes burning as the blondes lips pulled into a crooked smile revealing his perfectly white teeth with only a single gap marring the perfect row of teeth.

Ace studied Sabo, burning his image into his mind from the curly sandy blonde hair to the faint scar on his jaw. He knew he shouldn't hold on to the past like this, but he would stay, just for a little while.

If only to honor the boy who would never become the man he should have been.


End file.
